I Love You Too Much
by peculiarpines518
Summary: A series of disconnected one-shots centering Phineas and Isabella. Plots mostly taken from movies, books, etc. (Accepting requests) Phinbella.
1. Hearing Her (Book of Life song)

**A/N: So hi everyone! Just another songfic, but with Phineas and Ferb this time. I recently watched the Book of Life and I'm obsessed with it again like last year. So, this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic/Phineas and Ferb songfic so, please no flames. I used the song 'I Love You Too Much' because it kind of fits Isabella's desperation to be with Phineas. Sorry if you don't like it but I'm a first-timer, so yeah LOL.**

Phineas Flynn walked down the corridor, humming a song to himself. He was working on a new project today, as always. He was waiting for Isabella to come out of the bathroom, since she was spending an awful lot of time in there. Little did he know, that the reason Isabella was taking so long in the comfort room, was not because she had to use it, it was because she couldn't take Phineas' obliviousness anymore. Today, she was starting to break. She had waited so long for him and still he didn't notice her. She just needed some time alone to reflect. As the triangle-headed boy stood outside of the door waiting, he suddenly heard a beautiful voice, almost angelic, yet desperate and sad, float out of the door.

 _I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

As her voice went through the wooden door transparently, Phineas was astonished by how much emotion she was putting in the song. Her voice fit in perfectly with the song, and he almost wished that he could see her right now. He took a spare chair and continued to listen to the young girl.

 _I know I belong_

 _when I sing this song_

 _There's love about love and I wish it was ours_

' _cause I love you too much_

Isabella sadly sang the line 'cause I love you too much' as she attempted to swallow the humongous lump in her throat. How was he so oblivious? She was being so obvious! She was dropping the right hints! What was she doing wrong?

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I hope you return it_

On the other side, he listened to her angelic voice, spellbound. But at the same time he also wondered who could be so blind. Who could have possibly been so stupid to ignore Isabella's love like that carelessly? He was feeling a little angry at the person who was making her suffer. If only he knew the truth.

 _I know I belong_

 _when I sing this song_

 _There's love about love and I wish it was ours_

' _cause I love you too much_

She tried to remain positive but it was… impossible. He was untouchable. It was no use trying anymore.

 _Heaven knows your name, I've been praying_

 _to have you come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me is missing_

 _Just to make you mine I will fight_

Isabella couldn't take it anymore. Right there, at that time exactly, she broke down. She burst into tears silently but continued to sing the song even more sadly and emotionally than before.

 _I know I belong_

 _when I sing this song_

 _There's love about love and I wish it was ours_

' _cause I love you too much_

Phineas was taken aback by the sudden emotion Isabella mysteriously put in all of a sudden. He nearly started to cry himself but no, he stopped himself for no particular reason. He was trying to figure out why but couldn't come up with anything. He assumed that he didn't want her to know that he had been listening in.

 _I love… you too much_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love about love it's mine 'cause I love you_

 _There's love about love and I want you to have it_

 _There's love about love and I wish you loved me as much_

Isabella stopped singing and just cringed, tears silently streaming down her beautiful face. He was sad by the previous turn of events but for some absurd reason he wasn't surprised, He should have been; he told himself that twice, but he just couldn't change how he felt.

"Phineas?"

He lifted his face and saw that Ferb had gone up there. Apparently he got the message that his brother was upset, because he said nothing. Silence for a second. Then he walked over to Phineas and hugged him. He didn't say anything. He just hugged his best friend.

"What happened?" Ferb finally asked. "Isabella- she- she-" Phineas struggled to get the words out. But he was too upset. Ferb remained silent. Then, a little while later, he explained the situation. "How could somebody be that blind, Ferb?" Phineas demanded. "How could somebody make her suffer for so long?"

Ferb resisted the urge to smirk. The devilish part of the green-haired boy wanted to say, "You." But no. Instead he simply shrugged. "I dunno." He lied. Phineas pouted.

He may have been blind, but maybe, just maybe, his obliviousness was starting to fade away, little by little.

 **A/N: So I know I changed the song just a tiny bit, but I needed it to fit in with the situation; to become sadder and more moody. Please review, and please don't give me flames; I'm only a ten-year-old after all. If you found any errors please tell me in the reviews! Adios!**


	2. Proposal (Book of Life)

**Well, since ya'll demanded it, here ya go! XD I mean, thank you! You guys are too kind. I haven't received feedback this positive since a long time. So actually, thanks for making me do this :D This just made my day. And yes, all the scenes will be Phinbella :3 Yes, I changed my writing style :P Note: Also, this will NOT be taking place in the same universe as Chapter 1. I just rewrote scenes from the movie with them. And I didn't stay true to one part peace sorry**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Proposal

Isabella never knew what to expect when Phineas asked her to meet him at the old wooden bridge at dawn.

It was late at night, and she was just preparing to go to bed, when suddenly the love of her life called to her and politely asked her to meet him.

She had tried protesting that her father would never approve, but Phineas was a stubborn boy, and very insistent.

So she decided to give in. Isabella ran silently through the dark streets of San Angel, not noticing in the least the suspicious-looking old man muttering peculiar things to himself.

As soon as her big, beautiful blue eyes saw what was waiting for her, she gasped audibly in amazement and surprise. How in the world, she wondered, did Phineas manage to create this magnificent (not to mention romantic) scene before her.

A trail of a thousand candles leading to a very special boy playing her favorite song on guitar in a tree was most dedicated.

"Oh, Phineas," she muttered as she started walking down to him.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

She smiled, butterflies making up for lost time inside her stomach.

 _Shall I say_

 _It would be a sin_

Her heart skipped a beat.

By now she was very near to him. Five steps or so and she would be in front of him.

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

She smiled, her cheeks growing hot as Phineas' fingers strummed the last of the chords.

Isabella smiled and raised her eyebrows, as if prodding him to continue.

"This is… this is what I wanted to show y-you," Phineas said, grabbing Isabella's shoulders and turning her body around.

Her eyes widened as she was met with the beautiful sight of Danville while the sun started to rise.

"It's so beautiful."

Phineas smiled and cupped her chin. "What you're feeling now? That's how I feel every time I'm with you."

He grabbed her hand and got down on one knee.

Isabella gasped, her heart beating faster than she ever thought it could.

"I can't offer you a ring, but I can offer you all my love."

"Oh, Phineas."

"I may not be a hero, or an athlete. But I swear with all of my heart and soul that I will never stop loving you. Ever."

"And?" She said, even though she already knew what was going to happen.

"Isabella Garcio-Shapiro, you've been with me at my best and worst. Would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in Danville, and marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" She grinned and pulled him into a kiss.

All was good with the world.

But no one noticed the purple snake at Phineas' feet.


End file.
